A Future's Past
by Storylady35
Summary: When a strange woman appears from nowhere, claiming to be from the future, suspicions are high but InuYasha and the others are happy to help in her mission. However, things take a turn for the worse and for the strange when Sesshomaru turns up. (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

A Future's Past

AN: Well everyone, I'm BACK! Not for very long but long enough to give you a new story. I actually have two others that I keep nipping and picking at sometimes but I's really hard for me to settle at the moment. My education has become really hard. I've only just got time to think at the moment. My brain feels like it will explode if I don't give it an outlet soon. So here is my outlet, a little thing that's been playing out in my head to distract me from the mind numbing nature it's undertaken recently. 

(Edit) Gone back now and changed it from script form to proper story so maybe you like it a bit more now. 

This one is a little different from my normal style as well in that it is not a Rin/Sesshomaru love or friendship thing. It does have Sesshomaru in it but it's not even a glint of romance. Give it a try and tell me what you think. 

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The sound of battle could be heard all the way into the village but they didn't really pay much attention to it. After seven years of living with the half demon, they were used to it so they went on with their normal life.

Over in the forest, the two dog demon brothers were busy crashing swords in a clearing while at a large tree, several humans were sat looking strangely bored. Sango, Miroko, their children were sat around them with awe on their faces while Kagome sat leant on a tree watching the fight.

Suddenly the bushes behind them shifted and the small little fox demon appeared and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "So… what's going on?"

Shifting the hands she was leant on, Kagome sighed. "Oh, Sesshomaru just turned up and started fighting. Nothing too new."

Miroku gave a strange sound as he walked away. "He said it was something to do with something InuYasha said about… I dunno, I wasn't really listening."

"Me neither."

Innocently, Shippō tilted his head and looked at his bored friends then at the two fighting brothers. "Shouldn't we help InuYasha?"

"InuYasha can look after himself but we're here if he needs us."

Sango looked at them for a moment before looking over at the youngest of them. "You know Kagome, I don't think Sesshomaru really wants to hurt him. I mean, there is power in his attacks but… Sesshomaru doesn't appear to be aiming for the kill."

Kagome nodded, her eyes closed. "Yeah, I figured that out as well. I'd even go as far as to say Sesshomaru is just here for something to do."

Lowering his head to the three children sat by his feet, Miroku kept an eye on their wide eyes. "I agree. Ever since Naraku was destroyed there hasn't been any who could really challenge Sesshomaru. Other than InuYasha of course. I'd say this will go on until Sesshomaru knocks InuYasha off his feet. Then he'll say something about not being worth the time then leave."

"Yep. Sesshomaru has come a long way since the time we met him."

Moving his eyes to the trees, Shippō looked from side to side. "Hey, where's Jaken?"

Her eyes opened slowly as Kagome looked over at the little fox demon beside her. "Sesshomaru probably made him stay with Rin back at his palace."

Grabbing the waist of one of her children, Sango huffed and rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, _he_ should be with her, not here picking a fight with InuYasha. I mean, she is his mate now."

Kagome sighed as well. "She's still so young… back in my time 14 year olds don't get married and have kids!"

"It is his first right?"

"Yep. I hope she's alright."

Across the clearing, Sesshomaru crosses blades once more with InuYasha. Neither of them looked tired but both held a glint in the eyes. As if they were enjoying it. After holding the block, Sesshomaru pushed a little harder and forced InuYasha back a step.

Sesshomaru grinned as he turned the blade towards her. "You have become stronger little brother. But not strong enough."

"Oh really? Then why am I still standing? Arrogant pric."

"Pathetic half-breed."

"Says the guy about to _have_ one!"

Growling Sesshomaru stepped back and pushed even harder as Bakusaiga begins to glow with lightning, his anger clear on his face. "My child will be nothing like you."

Suddenly the others sat forward with shock as Shippō cowered behind Kagome's shoulder. "Epp, now InuYasha's done it."

Concerned, Sango looked at her husband with a snap in her eyes. "Miroku…"

Miroku nodded before picking up two of his children while Sango picked up the last and they quickly step back into the tress. Meanwhile Kagome stood with Shippō on her back and stared at the now sparking blade, her eyes wide with fear.

Sesshomaru stepped back to swing the sword of destruction when the lighting around Bakusaiga changes colour, the green becoming red. This drew the attention of everyone as the cracking grew louder, the lightening growing larger and deeper as it hung to the sword before congealing on the tip and shooting off into the air and striking the floor by a tree, drawn into the roots.

InuYasha blinked as he watched the strange behaviour. "What the…"

As he spoke, a bolt of lightning turned and struck right where Bakusaiga's charge had vanished. The air around it starts to fizz and spiral, distorting the air and becoming a portal of darkness with lighting sizzling at the edges.

Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru and InuYasha all turned to look at the portal as it began to wobble and break apart, busting into a blinding light. Everyone, even Sesshomaru squinted or covered their eyes from the intensity of the light as it shone for a few seconds.

Once able, they looked and saw a woman standing in the clearing. She had short, ear length blonde hair and bright blue eyes while she wore a dark blue cat suit with grey boots that hung to her body like a second skin. For a short moment she looked around with a confused, almost shocked look on her face. "De go see nal."

"Wa?" InuYasha blurted.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru turned his blade to the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Blinking, the woman looked down at her wrist and began tapping away at something then looked up again. "Sorry about that. Translation software was a little fried from the jump." The others just stared in amazement, as if she was still speaking a different language but the woman was looking at her wrist again. "What? I… I'm miles from where I should have be. When I get back there I am going to beat…"

Sesshomaru growled a little at her. "Who are you?"

The blue of her eyes shone a brighter colour for a moment in the forest light but then the woman looked back down. "No one. Pretend you didn't see me."

"Are you here to cause trouble?" the half demon snapped, holding the hilt of his sword tighter. "You're not a demon but… well…"

The woman smiled, shifting her weight a little. "What? You look like you've never seen a woman come through a time and space portal InuYasha. And yes, I know who you are."

A little startled, InuYasha frowned. "How?"

"I'm from the future. About three thousand years from now. I've come back to get something."

Sesshomaru frown deepen as he sheathed the blade, turning to leave. "I have no time for idiots like this."

"What! Sesshomaru get back here! We haven't finished our fight!"

The woman flinched a little all of a sudden. "Sesshomaru? You… you are Lord Sesshomaru?"

Stopping Sesshomaru turns to face her and scrowled. "Do you know me?"

A small smile lit up her face as she shook her head. "No. I've only heard of you. History over looks you for a very long time, my lord. But we remember… one day."

"Riddles." He muttered then continued to leave, vanishing into the trees like a ghost.

Once gone, the woman sighed and turned back to her wrist. "It'll take weeks for me to get there from here! Ah! I am really going to kick someone's ass when I get back!"

Steadily, Kagome stepped out from the trees, Shippō still hanging to her shoulder. "Umm… sorry… who are you?"

Her eyes snapped up from her wrist and gave a bright and friendly smile. "Oh. I am sorry, where are my manners? My name's Abigail. You must be Kagome."

"Yes. But how do you know that?"

"You're quite a revolutionary to my time. You were the inspiration behind Sōta Higurashi theories for time travel and his theories lead to more accurate ones which eventually narrowed down to calculations that enable people to look back into history, seeing the world for what really happened. But some people, like me, can actually travel back in time."

Kagome looked very lost and confused but something in her speech had struck a chord. "My little brother?"

"He's known as one of the fathers of history. Literally! He helped lead the way into history."

"Wow. I never would have imagined. Sota…."

Transforming Tessaiga to its other form, InuYasha tilted his head to the woman. "So, you're from the future? Like Kagome?"

Abigail smiled as she nodded and shrugged. "Sort of yes. Kagome is only from five hundred years into the future. I'm from three _thousand_ years into the future from this point in time."

"So… why _are_ you here?"

Checking her wrist again, Abigail looked away from them both. "I need something from this time. Something that can only be found in this time. But I appear to be seriously off target. I have a theory as to why but… it's not important. What is important is that I get what I came for!"

Sensing adventure, InuYasha smiled. "What are you looking for?"

The smile on the woman's face dropped suddenly as she stared at him. "I really shouldn't involve you. I'm meant to limit my influence on the future as much as I can. But… since you two already know about the future, there repercussions are limited. Either way, I can't really tell you why I'm here."

Before much more could be said on the matter, Kagome stared up at the sky just as it began to darken all of a sudden. "Well, where ever you are going, it can wait until after the rain. Some on, let's get inside."

Shippō and InuYasha nodded and began to run towards the village but Abigail remained where she was for a moment, looking out into the trees, staring at them.

"Hey, you too Abby."

"Coming." She called, turning on the spot and running after them.


	2. Chapter 2: Salon

Chapter 2: Salon

The hut InuYasha and Kagome shared was reasonably large for them, with a fire pit in the middle from which hung a large pot. The group, Shippō, Kagome, InuYasha and Abigail were sat around the fire with bowls of food, eating silently as a long pause has fallen them all, Abby staring down at the flames while everyone else stared at her.

Impatient as ever, InuYasha groaned. "Well I'll say it if no one else will! Abby, what's the future like?"

Staring at him, Kagome frowned at his insensitivity. "InuYasha!"

But Abigail sighed and shook her head, looking up from the fire with a sad grin. "No, I don't mind." She sighed again, lowering her eyes. "If you must know InuYasha… we are at war."

"Who is?"

"The human race. We are all fighting for our very existence. The planet earth is running out of resources so the human race tried to leave and find a new home… but… they ran into some very nasty sentient beings."

Kagome tipped her head and tried to hold back her excitement. "When you say 'sentient beings'…"

"You would call them 'aliens' but we don't say that anymore. They weren't the first we met but… well… they were the nastiest. Within two years of making contact with them… the human race had to declare that they were at war with the Salons. That is what they call themselves, the Salons."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh, they don't sound too tough. _Salons_… why, I bet I could take them in one attack."

Still staring at the fire, Abby shook her head. "The Salons look almost like us, like humans, apart from the fact that they have three eyes and six fingers. They are lighting fast, can rip a man's head off with a single touch and have teeth sharper than cut glass. Not to mention that they are gas-based so if they wish they can make themselves explode. And that's just what they are like naturally. They have ships with more firepower than anything the human race had seen before, armour made form materials we never though could exist and they are trained in how to fight nearly from birth. Trust me InuYasha, the Salon are not to be underestimated."

"Is that why you're here? Because of the war?"

"Kagome, you are a smart one. Yes. My purpose here is to do with the war. I'm here to find a weapon."

Carefully, Shippō put his bowl down and looked up at the woman beside him. "What kind of weapon?"

"Something that can only be found here. In this time. In this country. And I'm the one meant to retrieve it."

Silence fell until suddenly Kagome jumped forward. "Wait… does that mean… you're a solider!?"

Abby nods as she finishes her meal in one last mouthful. "Yes, I'm a solider. I've been trained in how to fight but I was mostly trained in how to survive in the past. Not everyone can travel in time. It takes a serious strain on the body. Only some people can survive it. Luckily I'm one of them."

Kagome gave a shrug. "It didn't hurt me when I travelled back in time."

Very quickly, Abby held up both her hands, as if pushing against an invisible wall. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't… start on your time travel. It is the argument that has lasted over two thousand years. Ever since the first glimpse. They conducted the first look back into time at the Higurashi shrine and they saw you go back in time and… the arguments on how… went on for… well they haven't stopped. But I have no interest in that argument so we just leave it?"

Down hearted, Kagome shrugged a little. "Umm… sure. Why not. So tell us, Abby, what's it like growing up in the future?"

"Well, the war with the Salons was already on-going when I was born… as it has for the last two hundred years…"

"You mean this war is two hundred years old!"

Abby nodded very slowly. "Yes. And so many lives have been lost. The human race does all they can but we're hopelessly out matched. The only hope we have is…."

Silence.

"Abby?"

Shaking herself, Abby looked up. "Sorry, I… drifted off. Just worrying about my friends and comrades. Anyway… by morning I'll be out of your hair."

"If you want we could travel with you."

InuYasha gave a devilish grin. "Nothing ever happens around here anymore. You're the first exciting thing to happen in years."

"No, I can't involve people from another time." She looked up at them with a serious light in her eyes. "It's too dangerous. I will go alone. I'll leave in the morning."

For a while the group was silent but then Kagome pointed to a corner of the hut. "Well then… I guess we should all turn in. You can sleep there if you want."

"Thank you. Well good night everyone."

The group all said goodnight then went to their own places to sleep, InuYasha beside Kagome and Shippō by the fire on his back. In the middle of the night, Shippō bolted upright, alert but dizzy. "Errr?"

His tail twitched a little as he listened to the room and looked over to see Abby tossing and turning in her sleep. A concerned childish nature, he stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and went over to her. "Abby?"

In the light from the dying fire, he could see Abby as she tossed from side to side in pain, her eyes screwed up as she moaned and grunted in her dreams. Reaching out to her shoulder, Shippō was suddenly pushed back and thrown across the room as Abby bolted up with a startled gasp.

Shippō had landed on his head across the room and his eyes span for a moment. "Owww…"

"Shippō? Oh Shippō are you alright?" Crawling, Abby went over to him and helped him up, lifting him to her eye level. Slowly Shippō's vision returned, bringing the woman into focus. For a moment… there was something different about her but then his eyes cleared completely and she looked as before. He blinks then grinned at her. "Ah, don't worry about me Abigail. I've gone through much worse than that. Why, InuYasha's beatings are worse than that."

There was a noise and a large bump appeared on his head.

Pulling back his punch, InuYasha glared at the fox demon. "What did you say pipsqueak?"

Across the room, Kagome yawned and sat up. "Wa… what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was having a bad dream and Shippō tried to wake me… I ended up knocking half way across the room. It's alright now."

"Are you alright now Abby? You looked to be in real pain."

Abby lowered her head and put Shippō down. For a moment she was silent then she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just get haunted by some past events. War does horrible things to a person's mind."

Yawning into her hand, Kagome nodded, dazing off already. "Well… if everyone's alright then… let's get some sleep."

Slowly, InuYasha returned to Kagome's side while Abigail moved back to her bed, curling up in the blanket she'd been given. Watching her, Shippō decided to walk over and stand beside her. "Umm… Abby…"

"Yes Shippō?"

Looking down at his feet, the little fox swayed from side to side. "Would you like me to sleep with you? In case you have another bad dream?"

Abby smiled and nodded before allowing him to lie in her arms as they both drift off. Later Abby tossing again and Shippō woke to look over her to wake her but before he did, he noticed that her appearance appears to be shimmering, unsettled, like the haze on a lake on a summer day. Frowning, Shippō nodded to himself. _What's going on? She… it must be the light. _He frowned with a determination. _But I better keep an eye on her. Something's not right here._


	3. Chapter 3: Mission from the future

Chapter 3 : Mission from the future

The pure bright sun light poured in overhead through the trees as Abigail stopped in the middle of the woods, looking up and judging the time and her location. She was silent and still, the wind sweeping around her for a moment, messing with her hair.

Behind her, standing with his back to the tree, the small fox demon frowned to himself. _I just have to find out where she's going. There is something strange about her. _Slowly he peeped around the tree but the woman had vanished. _Hey… where'd she go?_

"Shippō, I told you not to follow me."

Jumping back, Shippō shook with fear, looking behind him to see Abby had appeared behind him, frowning. Getting over the shock, Shippō swallowed. "I-I-I-I was worried about you! You could get lost or in trouble. There are demons out here. You could get hurt."

Looking down, the woman tilted her head before kneeling slowly to his eye level. "Shippō, I appreciate your concern but I can more than capable of looking after myself. From what I've seen, demons are nothing compared to the horrors of my time."

"But you're unarmed!"

"It's too dangerous to bring weapons of my time… if I died in the past… it might change the future. But I might be unarmed…" She stood and looked away. "I'm not helpless." Her eyes moved away to look back at the forest. "I know where to go. But it's best if you don't come with me."

Shippō frowned at her. "Please Abigail, let me come with you?"

For a long time, Abigail sighed then looked down at her wrist, tapping at it, sucking on her lip. "The timeline is holding even with you following me… there's no direct danger… probably because of you being so close to Kagome. Oh alright! You can come." She turned quickly on the spot and looked at the darker trees. "You can as well! Just stop following me! It's getting on my nerves!"

Confused, Shippō looked back as well before seeing InuYasha and Kagome walk out, both looking sheepish from being found out.

With a loud groan, Abby frowned. "Can I just ask why you're so determined to come with me?"

Shrugging a shoulder, InuYasha crossed his arms. "Something to do."

With a roll of his eyes, Abigail turned and began to walk again. "Fine. It'll be nice for some company. Let's get going."

The four walked, following Abby to her unknown destination, talking for a while but when the sun began to set, they found a place to set up camp. InuYasha and Kagome were leaning on each other while Abby messed with the computer on her arm, Shippō already asleep by the fire between them.

Staring at Rin, Kagome leant a little closer into InuYasha, whispering to him. "Hey, InuYasha… there's something funny about Abigail."

InuYasha nodded, his eyes closed. "Yeah, I noticed it as well. She even smells weird."

Suddenly, Abigail looked up at them. "What do you mean 'I smell weird'?"

InuYasha visibly flinched and stiffen as his eyes opened. "Umm… you… you heard that?"

"Of course. Now would you mind explaining yourself?"

Looking away, the half demon scratched behind his ears. "You… you smell like metal."

For a moment, Abigale just smiled at them. "Oh, that's it? That the Nannies."

"Nannies? What are nannies?"

Staring at her palm, Abigail gave one great sigh. "Nanobotic technology. Tiny robots. No bigger than a single blood cell. I've got a couple of million in my blood. That's probably what InuYasha can smell. They are made of metal."

Kagome looked very sceptic. "You have… _robots_ in your blood?"

Still smiling, Abby nodded. "Yes. They help heal me if I'm hurt. They can mend cells in a matter of seconds compared to taking several days naturally. There are side effects…" She gave a single simple shrug. "I'm constantly cold as they live off my body heat but after a few years I've gotten used to it." She held out a hand and lifted a pointed rock from the ground, squeezing it in her hand until it cut her skin. "Look." She held out her hand so they could both see it. Slowly the blood on her hand was pulled back into the cut before it began closing in at both sides until there was nothing left. "That's the nannies at their simplest."

A little confused, the half demon frowned. "Are they safe?"

With a small chuckle, Abby smiled. "Completely! I can't believe you'd think the nannies were dangerous!"

Silence fell as Abby dropped her head to her arm. "Well, we better get some sleep. It's a long way to go to where I'm heading.

Stopping as she shifted, Kagome looked over at them. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, since you're coming…" Abby thought then nodded. "Might as well tell you. I'm heading to the volcano known at this time as 'Tōtōsai'."

Blinking, InuYasha looked at her closer. "Tōtōsai?"

"Yes. You know it?"

Kagome blinked while then sighed. "Abigail, Tōtōsai isn't a place, it's a demon. A sword smith. He's the one who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father."

Tipping her head, the confusion was clear while she looked at her wrist. "Humm, must be some mistake in translation."

Straight away, InuYasha frowned. "Wait, is this the weapon you're looking for? A weapon Tōtōsai forged? Do you plan on stealing it?"

Shaking her head, Abigail looked away. "If I took a sword from this time, when it has already made an impact on the past… no, it would destroy the timelines and cause unknown damage. My mission is to have a sword made by the sword smith." She reached to her side and pulled out a small pouch. "A commission for him."

"You do know Tōtōsai makes weapons for demons right?"

"Really? That… might makes things difficult. But all the same I have to go and see. Never know if you don't try. Well, to my calculations we are some distance from the volcano so we should leave as soon as possible. I want to reduce my impact on the time line as much as possible." She gave a loud yawn and turned her back on them, rolling onto her side, her back to them both. "So, goodnight you two."

InuYasha frowned and growled a little as Kagome also sets down to sleep. _For someone with all sorts of information on us… she appears to have some very large… gaps. Almost… convenient ones too. _His frown deepened. _There's something she's not telling us. _


	4. Chapter 4: The one rule of time

Chapter 4: The one rule of time

Four days had passed since Abby, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippō had started on the long journey to find Tōtōsai and the group were sat at the edge of a river, having lunch. While Shippō and InuYasha fought over the remaining food, Abby was stood away from them, looking at the river. While she stood, her face peaceful and her eyes distant, even when Kagome walked over to her. "Abby?" She whispered, coming closer. "Abby are you alright?"

Abby remained silent for a moment then lifted her head a little more. "In my time… we don't have places like this." She waved generally at the grass, the water and the trees around them. "Almost every square inch of the planet is metal or glass. We don't have trees anymore." She gave a chuckle and turned to face Kagome. "I remember my first visit back in time… how shocked I was by it. The first time I ever saw grass…. I bet it sounds strange. But this place… this place and time is by far the best I have been to."

Looking over the river, Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, this time is good. If you get over the demons and the wars… it really is a beautiful time to live in."

The woman thought as she looked over the world then at the woman, dressed in the clothes of that time. As her face softened, Abby blinked. "You made your choice… do you ever regret it?"

There was a long pause as the other woman thought then nodded. "Sometimes. But I'm with InuYasha."

In a down hearted tone, Abby nodded. "Yes… yes I guess so."

Picking up on the tone, Kagome blinked. "Is something wrong Abby?"

"I… I don't have anyone. My parents are dead and I have no other family. I've spent most of my life in the army. From the age of fourteen all I knew was how to fight."

Gasping in shock, Kagome jumped a little. "That's young!"

"Time changes people. The human race will die if we lose our defences. And that means anyone wanting to hold a weapon can sign up and fight." She sighed loudly and dropped her head. "But never mind that. I'm here now and I have a job to do. Come on, we should move out."

Abby didn't say another word as the group packed up and headed off to find the legendary swords smith. Abby was up ahead and had her head down as she thought while Kagome and InuYasha walked behind, chatting as they did.

"Say, do you think Miroku and Sango are alright? We kinda left without warning."

"Nar. Don't worry about them. They have more than enough to worry about at than just us." As he spoke, he frowned, his ears twitching and his nose sniffed until he froze and turned, his clawed hand on the sword at his side. "Show yourself Sesshomaru!"

For a moment, the group stood, silent and tensed, following InuYasha's eyes. Slowly the form of a demon stepped out from the shadows, his sword drawn and eyes narrow on the half demon.

InuYasha grinned a little. "Come to finish what we started?"

"I won't allow your remark to go unpunished. I will prove to you how strong my child will be."

With the grace he was famous for; Sesshomaru lunged forward, swinging his arm above InuYasha's head. They exchanged blows, cutting trees and rocks as they did with the odd insult thrown in. While Sesshomaru had the skill and speed, InuYasha had the brute strength. Lifting Tessaiga in both hands, InuYasha snarled. "Wing Scar!"

Sesshomaru quickly and easily jumped out of the way to the claws but behind him, Abigail threw herself at Kagome and Shippō, knocking them safely to the floor as the destructive attack shot past them.

Sitting back up, Kagome panted and checked her friends and looked to the older demon. "Sesshomaru, please, won't you stop this? Is this what Rin would want?"

With their swords, crossed, InuYasha grunted. "Keep out of this Kagome! It's between him and me. He's always been this. Thick headed and arrogant!"

Growling Sesshomaru pushed him back even more. "You're one to talk." Suddenly Bakusaiga began to spark again.

At exactly the same time, Abby's wrist began to give several long, loud beeps, clearly a warning. With her attention on the device, she tapped and read it, her face falling in shock until she snapped her head up and stared at the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please you can't release that charge!"

The demon looked at her for a moment then back to the battle, no change in his expression. With the beeping growing louder and faster, the strange woman ran forward into the battle. "Please my lord! You can't release that charge! If you do…."

Holding the sword to the side, the charge around it growing even stronger, Sesshomaru turned to her face her and stabbed at the ground she was standing on with his own claws.

As the dirt shot into the air, Abby back flipped away from his attack, landed perfectly and sprinted forward to him, grabbing the sword's hilt in his hands. Her eyes stared into his, pleading with him. "Stop this! Now!"

Frowning, the demon grabbed her wrist, the claws glowing green as they cut into her skin.

Abby grunted as she held back a scream, her knees failing as blood began to flow down her arm and drip onto the floor but she kept a tight grip on the sword's hilt.

"Sesshomaru!" The half demon screamed. "Let her go!"

Looking up from her, Sesshomaru saw the younger coming closer and threw the girl Abby toward InuYasha, knocking them both to the floor. Quickly, InuYasha stood but the girl remained on the floor, her eyes closed and her arm bleeding. InuYasha took a defensive stand before her.

With careful steps, Lord Sesshomaru prowled his way forward. "Step aside InuYasha. So I may kill that human."

"You'll have to kill me first."

Silence fell until Sesshomaru sheaved his sword and turned his back on them. "I don't waste time with weak opponents."

Once he had vanished into the trees, Kagome and Shippō ran over to Abby and looked at her wrist; it was black with blood and poison but they could see the edges slowly heal before their very eyes.

Kagome shook her head as the claw marks healed. "It must be those… robots she was talking about."

"I can't smell the poison anymore…."

InuYasha grunted as he walked towards them and stood over her. "She's a bloody moron. What was she thinking going against Sesshomaru? She's lucky to be alive, that's for sure."

Nodding, Kagome looked over the disaster zone around them. "We should find somewhere for her to rest."

"No. Need. I'm fine." Abby groaned, her eyes flickering open as she pushed herself up and look at her hurt arm. The last few scratches healed under her eyes and then she made her way to her feet. With a deep breath, she nodded. "Come on. We should keep moving."

"Wait! That's a serious wound!" Kagome said, grabbing her arm and keeping her still as she swayed a little. "You need to rest!"

"The nannies are doing their job. I'll be fine in an hour or so." She shrugged her arm free of Kagome. "I need get on with my mission. Understood?"

InuYasha growled, arms crossed as he stared at her. "Look, I don't care about your mission but what the hell were you thinking when you went to engage Sesshomaru!"

For a moment, Abby stared at him. "That weapon of his is the reason I am so off target. That same event happened not a moment before my jump so the two events are linked. My computer realised that if there was another charge released near me… it would cause a repressive backfire, send me into jump with no coordinates and basically create a black hole right here, destroying this whole planet and with it, my future!" She turned her back to them. "Forgive me if I acted a little irrationally!

No one spoke until Abby sighed. "Look, let's just get out of here. I need to be as far from that demon as I can possible be."

The others said nothing else and Abby began to walk off.

~#~

Late at night, Abby and Kagome were lying on their backs, apparently asleep by a tree while InuYasha with Shippō slept on the other side of the fire. Slowly, Abby turned over and looked at Kagome, sighing. "Hey Kagome. You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can… can you tell me… why is InuYasha so pissed off at me?"

Kagome frowned and rolled over to look at her. "What do you expect? You almost got yourself killed! For someone who says she's a solder that was a really stupid thing to do!"

With a deep sigh, Abby rolled back to look up at the sky. "Yeah, I know it was stupid. But if he had released that attack… it would have destroyed the whole world." Her head turned to Kagome, taking in her startled eyes. "You are looking at it from a human, logical perspective. I have to look at it from outside perspective, looking down and around the world at the same time."

"I don't understand."

"You're not the one trained in understanding time. I am." Steadily Abby sat up and looked at Kagome closer. "There is one very basic rule that must be known when travelling in time. 'Every action leaves a footprint. But if there is no world there can be no footprint.' In other words… it's better for my life to be lost in the past… than the world to be destroyed."

"But…"

"That is the way things are. The rule of time took years to perfect and now that they are… they have to be kept."

Kagome still looked puzzled but a new understanding lit her eyes. "I see."

With a steady smile, Abby nodded. "I'm sorry if I worried you. But that is what I've been taught." She gave a sigh and tilted her head. "But Kagome… what can you tell me about that demon? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sighed as she sat up and hugged her knees. "Well… Lord Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older half-brother but he's a full demon unlike InuYasha."

Quickly, Abby waved her hand in the air. "I know all _that_. I want to know what he's like. What's he like… as a person?"

"Oh… well… when I first met him… he hated all humans. And InuYasha… thinking he was a disgrace on his blood. But…"

"But?" Abby prompted after she trailed off.

Kagome shrugged, looking down at her feet. "But… he changed. While we were hunting Naraku… he met a girl and she travelled with him."

Blank, Abby blinked very slowly. "A girl? What… what do you mean? Who was she?"

Looking up at the night sky, Kagome took a deep breath. "Her name was Rin. And… and she saw things in him no others did. She stayed by him through it all."

"Rin. That's a nice name. So what happened to her?"

"At the end of the war she ended up staying with me and the others for a few years. But then Sesshomaru came back and she went off with him again. I heard that he took her as his mate a few years ago."

Bolting to her knees, Abby stared right at Kagome. "Really! This Rin is his mate! When did that happen?"

Kagome swallowed as she knelt so close. "About… two years ago. She was only fourteen. But now she's expecting their child."

Leaning back, Abby's face went blank. "She… she's going… to have a child? Is it their first?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm so surprised he's still wandering around the place picking fights. I mean… it's due in just over a month."

"A month?" She whispered, her head down to the ground with a gentle smile on her lips. "That's when she's due?"

Looking over at her, Kagome was surprised to see her face was peaceful and sad at the same time. "Abigail? Are you alright?"

Abby nodded and grinned to the ground. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long day." With that she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Kagome.

"Goodnight Abby." She yawned and lay back down, joining the group as the all slept while the flames crackled in the pit.

As one particularly loud crack settled back into silence, Abigail slowly sat up and looked over the others who all appeared to be fast asleep. She stood and walked silently into the forest until all light from the fire was gone and she was left in total darkness.

In a small clearing of the trees, she stopped and stood, looking up at the canopy.

"Ah? What is this?" a gruff, dark voice called from the trees. "Some helpless human woman wandering around in my forest at night? Well, I will certainly enjoy eating you, my little one."

As the voice chuckled, Abigale turned to face it, her eyes narrow, her movements quick and sharp while she held herself with power and inner strength. If Kagome, InuYasha or Shippō had seen her at this moment, they would have seen who she was. But they were asleep and didn't. But Abby gave a small smirk to the voice.

"You think I'll just lie down and let you kill me?" Quickly, she lifted her right hand and stretches her fingers out, locking them together. Her eyes narrowed and her smile vanished. "As if."

With that, she cut her hand thought the air and sliced the demon's head off as it tried to attack her from behind. The body fell to the floor with a flat thud.

Turning, Abby looked at the creature than at her hand, closing it into a fist before walking into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

Chapter 5: A Promise

The palace Sesshomaru's mother had once taken ownership of was now back with its rightful owner, the great dog demon of the west and his mate. For several months, the master had left the human female with his trusted vassel but now the guards announced the approach of their leader.

Sesshomaru slowly glided down through the air and landed on the palace steps, not at all surprised when Jaken appeared, bowing his head to the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried, in his normal high pitched and irritating voice.

Sesshomaru didn't even pause in his steps, walking right past him to the main palace doors. "Where is Rin?" he asked.

Jaken staggered for a moment then swallowed and answered. "She is in her chambers, resting, my lord."

"And the child?"

"Healthy my lord."

As the demon put on a point of speed, Jaken was left behind, amazed by the strange tone his master had taken in the two questions. He had severed under lord Sesshomaru for longer than any other and he knew the demon better than he knew himself. Something was on his mind.

Sesshomaru hurried to his room where he found his mate, a near spitting image his half-brother's mate, a fact he tried not to live on. In his eyes Rin was far more beautiful than Kagome, more gentle, more ladylike and all together, more.

She wore the most beautiful outfits he could get her but the most beautiful thing was her smile and the seriously extending stomach. She was sat by the window, her hand caressing it gently but she looked up and smiled.

_That is the most beautiful image I have yet to see. _The demon decided to himself, walking calmly over and kneeling beside her, rubbing his face alongside hers in his sign of affection. He even dared to kiss her cheek, a very rare sign.

But Rin sighed at him. "Lord Sesshomaru…."

"Rin."

"When did you return?" Her voice was half in a daze, probably from exhaustion as she cared the half demon.

Sesshomaru turned and sat beside her, allowing her to lean on him for support. "Now. I had a want to see you and our child."

Taking his help, Rin rubbed the belly again. "She grows every day and keeps me up most nights." She giggled childishly and turned to face him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru held her back loosely. Both were still for a moment, just living in their private moment.

Then Rin leant off him and looked closer at his face. "My Lord… is everything alright? You seem tense."

Sesshomaru remained still, silent and his eyes closed. Only Rin could ever see past his mask and voice her concern. Jaken may see it but only Rin would say it. That was one of the reasons she was so different and why he loved her so. And in return, he opened up to her. "I met someone."

"Oh?"

"A human. She stood against me. But there was something about her eyes… it reminded me of you. I had a sudden want to return to you."

Rin frowned suddenly. "Should I be jealous?"

Not rising to the bait, Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed. "She made me think of you. I would believe that proves my devotion to you and not some other."

"I was teasing you." She giggled and they both fell silent.

"I am only returning for the night."

Rin didn't try and hide her disappointment. "Oh."

Opening his eyes at last, the lord looked out the corner of his eye to her. He hated it when she was unhappy. So he opened to her again, leaning over and lifting her head to face him. "Rin, I want the lands to be safe before our child is born. I won't allow anything to happen to her or you. I love you too much." His hand moved from her chin to her bump. "Both of you."

Rin gave a soft sad smile before leaning up, kissing his lips very gently. "And I you."

"Then please… understand and be patient."

With a nod, Rin agreed and leant into his chest, listening as his heart beat under her ear, a sound only she would ever listen too. _I understand my lord. And I will wait. _

Carful of the child, the demon held her tight so he couldn't see her face. "Rin, once our child is born, she and you will have my full attention. This is swear."


	6. Chapter 6: Collision

Chapter 6: Collision.

Silence had fallen across the group as they walked down the long worn path, the trees around them shaded in the green. As a wind picked up and brushed against them, InuYasha suddenly stopped walking, sniffing the air and Abby visibly flinched.

Kagome frowned, looking at her mate. "What is it InuYasha?"

"I smell blood. Human blood and a lot of it."

Abby was already checking her wrist computer. "There is a village not far from here on the map."

Already with Kagome on his back, InuYasha turned to the blonde and nodded. "Let's hurry. Abby, climb on my back."

"Carry Kagome, I'll keep up."

InuYasha frowned but turned and began to run off in the direction of the blood. Behind him, Abby stood for a moment then ran off after him, easily keeping pace with the half demon. Nothing was said on it, some humans had kept up with InuYasha before but the half demon made a note of it. Soon they ran out of the trees and arrive at the edge of a village. Even from the outer fields, it was clear that it had been attacked, some of the buildings burnt black, some still smoking. Almost every one of them was nearly destroyed. The group keep running but Abby's face suddenly fell white as she failed to hide her horror. "I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered as InuYasha let Kagome down.

InuYasha growled as he looked over the village, bodies littering the floor while things smouldered around them. "Heh, a demon probably attacked the place. Let's look for survivors."

Carefully the group walked forward, looking over the bodies and the damage. Shippō was beginning to shake as he stood on Kagome's shoulder. "Is there anyone still alive?"

Kagome knelt by the side of one of the bodies. "There… there is something strange about this."

Nodding, InuYasha walked over to her, hand on Tessaiga. "Yeah. I don't smell any demons."

"A demon didn't do this." Abby said as she stared at one of the remaining buildings. Across the front was a long blackened burn mark. Slowly she reached out and placed a hand on it. "This was caused by a Salon weapon." Her hand closed suddenly into a fist and she slammed it down on the mark. "How can this be?! My mission was top secret! No one knew about it! How could they have found out?" She turned on the spot and marched forward, her head down to look at her computer. "I must have made an impact on history… changed something… and they tracked it…." Her eyes look ready to cry as they scanned over the destroyed village then lock on Kagome and InuYasha. She steadied herself and nodded. "We have to find them! There are at least three, Salon always travel in a minimum of three. If we don't find them… this whole world will be in danger! It's my fault they are here! Why these people were killed! We have to find them and destroy them!"

InuYasha gave a nod and lifted his head a little. "I picked up the scent. I can track them down."

Walking over, Abby stared at him. "We will have to be very careful InuYasha. It's me they are looking for but they will kill any who gets in their way."

"Let's get a move on then. Come on Kagome!" He swept Kagome onto his back and headed off, Abigail still keeping pace beside the two. But there was something different about her.

Kagome didn't fail to notice the change in her voice, her attitude and her general appearance. _Something __**has**__ changed. Something about Abigail has changed. She looks… different. But… why? _

InuYasha leaded the way as they ran across the fields beside the village, cutting though the long grass easily until they immured by a tall human like creature. Abby had done will in describing them. It had long blue hair and was holding a weapon while it's skin was thick and twisting with the gas it contained.

Abby frowned as she stood behind it. "Salon!"

The creature turned and faced her, its three brown eyes wide while its mouth was just row on row of razor sharp teeth. It appeared to smile. "So… it was you… Abby."

InuYasha looked at the time traveller. _It knows her?_

"Did you destroy that village?!" She demanded, pointing back to where the smoke could still be seen.

The Salon nodded, blinking all three eyes at once. "Of course. Those humans dared to turn their weapons on us. So we destroyed them. The males… the females… the old… the young… all of them."

Abby's eyes widened then narrowed in anger before running forward towards it with a speed even InuYasha would struggle with. The Salon stabbed out at her but Abby jumped over it and landed behind it, reaching to its side.

When she jumped back, she had a gun in her hands and raised it to the creature. "If you knew it was me, you should have stayed away." Her other hand steadied the weapon. "Now tell, where are your squad?"

The Salon kept still as the weapon was pointed at him. "Out looking for you. Don't fear, they will pick up your blood trail. They _will_ find you."

Abby huffed then moved her eyes to the half demon. "InuYasha! Use that sword of yours and kill this thing!"

Drawing the blade, InuYasha nodded and gave one powerful swing towards the alien, the golden light of the wind scar slicing easily into the Salon who just laughed as it disintegrated. "Don't you fear half breed, we will find you and kill you!" With that final threat, the light consumed the monster and vanished.

Abby sighed loudly as she holstered the weapon to her hip and turned to InuYasha. "Don't worry, with a weapon like that… the others won't be in a hurry to defeat you."

Sulking, InuYasha sheaved the blade with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and stared at the woman beside him before suddenly swiping his claws towards her.

Jumping back easily, Abby kicked him to the floor. "What was that for!" She yelled at him.

InuYasha stood and stared at her. "What the hell _are_ you!"

Eyes wide, Abby looked shocked. "What? Look, that's not important right now! What is are those other Salons out there! If they are tracking me by my blood then…" Her face fell. "We have to warn Sesshomaru!"

The sudden change just made Kagome look even more confused. "What has this to do with Sesshomaru?"

Abby shook her head, closing her eyes and looking down. "I don't have time to explain! We have to hurry and find him! NOW!" she sprinted off into the grass, faster than she had before.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and carried her, catching up with Abby as she ran. "I can smell more of those Salons. They are this way."

"Sesshomaru is that way too." Her voice was near panic. "We have to stop him before he engages them! He might get hurt!"

Kagome frowned in confusion. _Why is she so worried about Sesshomaru? _

The group said nothing else as they kept running, Abby looking both worried and furious. They ran across the fields and trees until spotting the two Salon and Sesshomaru engaging in battle.

Abby ran even faster on seeing them. "Lord Sesshomaru! Get away from them!"

Daring a glance her way, Sesshomaru frowned. "You again."

"Please my lord! These aren't demons! You have to trust me!"

Swinging at the salon, the demon turned his back on her. "Do not interfere with this human. These creatures dared to attack me."

InuYasha stood at the side and drew his own sword. "Sesshomaru, just get away from them! Listen to her! For Rin's sake please!"

Kagome shook her head as she looked over InuYasha's concerned face. "InuYasha, what's going on?"

With his eyes still on the fight, frowned. "Haven't you worked it out yet?" He turned to look at her. "That Salon. He said _half-breed_." His eyes shot back to Sesshomaru and Abby. "But he didn't mean _me_!"

Then it clicked. "You mean…"


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

Chapter 7: Revelation

InuYasha panted as he looked over the muddy field, two of the futuristic and heavily armed aliens Abby called the Salons were in the middle while Kagome stood safely behind him. But his attention was on Abby as she stood facing not only the salons but his brother, Sesshomaru.

The air was still, silent. As if it was waiting. The Salons dared a glance at each other. The woman twitched her hand. The demon remained still.

When a breeze finally moved, catching Abigail's bright blonde hair and shifting it a little, the salons lunged, one going for Abby and Sesshomaru while the other went for InuYasha and Kagome.

The woman jumped out of the way with ease and InuYasha grabbed the screaming Kagome and pulls her away, dropping her as he drew the fang at his side, swinging at Salon but missed.

The creature Salon lifted its gun and fired but InuYasha knocked each of the blasts away with his sword, always keeping Kagome behind him to protect her.

Abby on the other side of the clearing was dodging blasts from the other weapon while shooting her own at the monster, Sesshomaru lunging out between her shots. But Abby was more concern with the salon. As she ran across it, blasts on her heals, she screamed at it. "Do you have any idea the damage you have done to the time lines! You could destroy this whole planet!"

The Salon grinned, jumping into the air away from her. "What do we care about your earth? If we destroy it now… we will save time destroying it in the future!"

"You idiots!" She started to shoot back at it when it landed but the salon was suddenly knocked away by Sesshomaru who then turned to Abby, going to punch her but she backed off.

Sesshomaru growled as he kept her back to him. "Do not interfere human. I will be the one to destroy them."

The woman shook her head. "No! Sesshomaru!" She ran forward a little. "Stay away from them!"

She stopped when Sesshomaru engaged the Salon on close quarters, knocking the razor claws and gun away, into the air. With one of the creatures busy with InuYasha, Abby knelt onto the ground and lifted the gun but she hesitated.

She frowned, biting her lip as she tracked the beast. _If I hit him… if he dies… then… my whole future will be torn apart. _

After a moment to think, she quickly dropped the gun to the floor and ran un-armed to the same Salon Sesshomaru was fighting, just as he swiped his claws at the Salon, cutting deep into its shoulder but it only staggered a little.

But then a sound caught her attention, InuYasha was beginning to struggled against the other one when the Salon shot his hand, knocking Tessaiga backwards, into his own head which knocked him unconscious, tumbling backwards into Kagome. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Are you arlight? Can you hear me?"

Engaged with the second Salon, Abby could only watch as Tessaiga flew through the air and stabbed into the ground, smouldering as it turned back into the rusty form. The woman gasped as the salon stepped forward to attack the unconscious InuYasha, Kagome and Shippō.

Grunting, Abby kicked the salon near her away towards its partner, throwing them both to the floor and away InuYasha. They grunted and turned to face her, teeth shown and ready for the kill. The woman frowned as she broke out into a sprint towards the weapon.

Towards Tessaiga.

Skidding to a stop she stood beside the weapon and looked at the creatures. "The planet will be destroyed if I let you two win!" Her hand locked around the raged hilt as she frowned. "Time line or not I cannot let that happen!"

Just at that moment, InuYasha came around, rubbing his head. But then he saw Abby pull the sword from the dirt. "Idiot! Tessaiga is a demon sword! A human can't use it!"

Abby grinned at the Salons as they flinched. "Well then… it's a good job I'm _not_ human."

As it was yanked from the soil, Tessaiga pulsed in her grip before a golden light consumed it and it became the famous fang. Abby's smile grew darker as she watched the Salon's begin to run away but she lifted the sword behind her head.

InuYasha frowned while Kagome just knelt behind him, staring in shock. "What… how can…"

Lifting the blade higher, Abigail swung. "Wind Scar!"

As the blade sliced through the air it carved four long gorges into the earth, throwing blinding light into the air and racing to catch up and consume the Salons. The light soon faded, leaving nothing but the bodies.

While Abby dropped the Tessaiga and fell to her knees panting, Sesshomaru carefully walked over to the bodies.

_How did she…_

Panting, Abby looked up and her eyes widened before she broke into a run. "Sesshomaru! Get away from them!"

Amazingly, Abby grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist and knocked him to the floor just as the bodies explode into enormous balls of blue light. While on the ground, Sesshomaru's frowned, pushing the girl off him from where she'd collapsed. Sat up, he frowned at her. Her face was shimmering, moving around her features while blood tricked from a cut on her arm. "What is this?"

By then Shippō and the others had come to her side and Shippō swallowed as he saw her. "Wait… I saw her do that before!"

"What's going on? I… I'm really confused…"

InuYasha nodded softly, his eyes locked on the woman. " Kagome… Abby she's…"

As he spoke, Abigail's whole face shimmered again then out of existence, transforming her appearance. Generally she was the same but now her hair was silver not blonde and her skin was paler. But by far the most amazing thing were that on the top of her head were two small floppy ears and on her cheek was a dark brown strip.

They all looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her head. Sesshomaru was the one who frowned and looked at her closer. "Who are you?"

Abby coughed into her hand and rubbed her head before looking at him. Her eyes were no longer blue but a unnaturally light brown. "My name is Abigail but everyone calls me Abby, my lord."

To the side, Kagome covered her mouth, looking at the strange woman. "She… she's half demon?!"

InuYasha let out a breath. "She's more than that." He nodded to Sesshomaru as he knelt beside her. "She's Sesshomaru's kid."

Shippō gave a loud gasp as he looked at the child. "So… that's why she wanted to protect him! He's her father!"

Abby sighed as her head swayed, her arm holding the demon as he knelt beside her. "Sesshomaru… I… I need to rest. But… please… stay."

Sesshomaru gave a single nods and held her shoulder. "I will stay."

With a small smile, Abby closed her eyes, leaning on his arm as she fell unconscious. The demon slowly looked at the others. "What do you know?"


	8. Chapter 8: Taken out of time

Chapter 8: Taken out of time

Night was just about to fall and Abby was still unconscious with Sesshomaru sat close to her, watching her every breath. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippō had set up a fire to keep her warm and to cook some food. An unease silence had come across the group, mostly because InuYasha was still jumpy about sharing the same space as his brother.

The dog demon was stone like, hand on his knee and eyes locked on the girl beside him. The only time he visibly moved was when he blinked and one time when he lifted his head. "She's coming around."

Kagome jumped and moved to kneel beside the strange half demon. "Abby?"

Abby moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked to side, her eyes locking on Lord Sesshomaru beside her. "You stayed." She smiled.

Sesshomaru blinked then lowered his eyes. "I have questions."

With Kagome's help, Abigail slowly sat up and leant on a tree. "Then ask."

"Are you my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Who is your mother?"

"Rin. Your mate."

The demon frowned. "Do you really come from the future?"

Wobbling, Abigail found her way to her feet, her ears twitching as they flopped from side to side. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

The woman sighed as she paced. "I… I was born in this time. I will be born between you and Rin, Sesshomaru. But… four days after… I will be taken from you and raised in the future."

Kagome shook her head. "But… why? Who would do this?"

The time traveller smiled as she faced her friends. "Kagome… there are no demons in your time are there?"

"Well… no." She thought for a moment. "Not really."

She nodded to her. "No half demons either are there? Do you know why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. It's not really mentioned."

"It is. You just don't know it. Written history is dictated by the survivors. And the human race was the survivors."

Frowning, Shippō tipped his head to the side. "Survivors of what?"

Abby sighed as she dropped her head. "The black death. The bubonic plague." She turned, sighing. "A virus that will wipe out over one third of central population and almost half of the world population of humans. But it will completely destroy the demon race. Half demons will have a chance but as time goes on their blood will be cut by the humans and by your time; one hundredth in every ten people will be demon. By mine, the genetic trait of demon blood is extinct."

All this time, Sesshomaru had been silent, stood by a tree and listening. "I fail to see what this has to do with you being taken."

"The Salon are too strong for humans to fight against." She looked over at him and huffed. "But… not a demon. To demons like you and InuYasha… they were nothing." Her eyes crossed over the other half demon. "You both took them down easier than any human could have. And with your unique weapons… they don't stand a chance. My job is to help defeat the Salon or at least send them away from the planet."

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, looking up at him. "So that it! They took you… to make you fight!"

Abby nodded. "Yes. The people of my time looked back and they found the strongest demons there had ever been. Then they looked to see if they would have a half demon child. You see… they figured a full blooded demon would be too hard to control. But a half demon like me… the human half makes us willing to protect our own kind. I was the first to be taken but if the theory works with me… there may be others."

"Why did they choose you?"

For a long time Abby just stared at the fire, her eyes glittering in the light. The only true example she was even still alive was that her right ear kept twitching. Finally she took a break and spoke. "I was told there were many factors as to why. One was you and Rin… that you were both very strong for your species, meaning I was… an exceptional sample." She paced and leant back on a tree, arms folded. "Another was that… after four days… I still didn't have a name. That meant I hadn't made a record on the past and could be taken without major repercussions. But the most important fact… was… well…." Her eyes drifted over to her father. "It was you Sesshomaru."

The demon frowned as all eyes turned to him. "Me? What has this to do with me?"

Her head turned away and her ear twitched as her body stiffened. "You… didn't care." She whispered, closing her eyes.

But on hearing it, InuYasha jumped. "What!"

Kagome also jumped forward. "That can't be true!"

"But it's true. You… you didn't react." She turned her head to look at the silver haired demon, tears in her eyes. "You didn't… do anything drastic when I was taken. And that was when the timelines were straight. When you had no knowledge of what had happened to me. When you didn't know any of this, of ever meeting me. And you did nothing!"

Sesshomaru blinked but showed nothing on his face. "I would have looked for you."

Abby jumped and took a defensive stand towards the demon, her hands in fists. "You say that now! You say that when you know! But you didn't!" She choked a little then swallowed. "You didn't do **anything**! You just went off killing demons!"

For a long time there was a deaths silence with only Abby's angry panting. As her head lowered and she sniffed several times, Sesshomaru rose, reaching out and pulling her forward into him, holding her tight. The action shocked everyone, especially Abby. "What?"

"I would have looked for you. I would not have stood down."

"But… I saw you." Abby whispered, looking into his arm as her head pressed against it.

Sesshomaru sighed into her ear and shook his head. "I would not have openly reacted Abigail… I would have controlled my reaction but I would not have given up on you. You're my daughter."

As her eyes closed, Abby smiled and held him tight. "Father."

"You are heading to Tōtōsai's to get a sword?" Abby nodded into him. "Then I shall take you." Looking up from her shoulder, the demon glared at his brother. "InuYasha, I will look after her now. Leave."

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?"

"She is my child. I will look after her. Now go."

InuYasha nodded as he stood and reached down for Kagome. "As long as you are sure. Come on Kagome, let's get going."

Kagome nodded as she stood and carried the sleeping Shippō. "Goodbye Abby. Take care of yourself." Soon the two vanished into the trees and Sesshomaru was left alone with Abby.

Carefully he stepped back and nodded to her. "Come." She gave a nod before smiling and walking away with him.


	9. Chapter 9: Totosai

Chapter 9 Tōtōsai

Tōtōsai's home was as warm as ever but since it was situated in a volcanic land, far from both demon and human hands. The great swordsmith let out a deep sigh as he continued with the sword he was forging, hammering away at the metal with determination. Slowly he came to a stop and frowned. _Hum… something feels wrong. Why do I feel like…_

"Tōtōsai."

The cold and unearthly voice made the old coot jump three feet backward and stand, pointing at the elgant demon. "L…Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Came a smaller voice from the smith's shoulder. "What you doing here?"

Sesshomaru looked to the shoulder and saw a tiny black dot jumping up and down on his clothes. "Myōga? You are here as well? Not that it matters. Tōtōsai, I am here for a weapon."

Frowning, Tōtōsai gave a huff. "A… a weapon?" He grunted and turned his head to the side. "But… but you have the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga! Aren't you happy with them?"

"The weapon is not for me."

The demon paused, thinking before his mouth dropped and he slammed his hands together. "Ah, I'd heard about you taking a mate. I assume the sword if for your child?"

"I need a weapon for her."

Jumping to draw attention to his small form, Myoga waved his arms in the air. "You know Lord Sesshomaru, I hear the child is to be only half demon."

Tōtōsai nodded in agreement. "But that will make thing complicated. I cannot make a weapon until I know which side is stronger for the child; human or demon?"

"The human side is stronger." Sesshomaru said with a clear and set voice.

Tōtōsai picked on his tone. "How can you be so certain?"

Sesshomaru stood then turned his head to the side. "Abigail."

For a moment, no one moved but then Abigail slowly stepped into the cave and stood beside her father, her ears twitching as she rubbed it in one hand, a cheery smile on her lips. "This place really gives a new meaning to the saying _'My ears are burning._'"

Slack jawed, Tōtōsai stared at her. "Wh…what? Who… who are you?"

Abby opened mouth but then stopped, frowning as she reached up to her neck and slapped it, watching as the flea floated onto her palm. "I hope for your sake you now know who I am."

Myoga nodded from his flattened state. "Yes… Lady Abigail, daughter of Sesshomaru."

With a shrug, Abby nodded. "Please, Abby more than enough."

Recovering, the flea sat on her hand and looked up at the half demon. "But I don't understand. You're a grown woman yet you haven't been born yet? And what is wrong with your blood? It… it unlike any I know. Almost like there is metal in it."

Abby smiled. "It is incredibly hard to explain and I really can't." She moved her eyes to the swords smith and sat across from Tōtōsai. "But please, Master Tōtōsai, I need you to make me a weapon. And it needs to be as strong as you can make it, it's going to be seeing a lot of battle."

Tōtōsai stared at her, humming and grumbling. "I have questions for you and if you answer honestly, I will make you a sword."

However, Abby shook her head. "I will answer your questions but I must tell you; there might be things you ask me that I cannot answer. I will tell you but will not answer."

He grumbled a little more then looked over at Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, I must speak to your daughter alone."

Strangely Sesshomaru nodded. "I shall return at dusk."

Turning where she was knelt, Abby shook her head. "You… you don't have to. I look after myself now."

He ignored her. "Tōtōsai, how long will it take you to craft the weapon?"

"_If_ I choose to… about a week."

"Lord Sesshomaru… you don't…"

Sesshomaru frowned. "You and I have much to talk about Abigail. You will spend that week by my side, learning from me, learning your history."

Abby smiled as she bowed her head in respect. "Yes father."

With his head lifted proudly, Sesshomaru turned and left. Once he had Tōtōsai cleared his throat. "Well then, Abigail… why do you need a weapon?"


	10. Act 2 Scene 4: Father and Daughter

Act 2 Scene 4 Father and Daughter

Setting: Sesshomaru and Abby walking through the forest.

Sesshomaru stops slowly and lets out a breath.

Sesshomaru: We still have four days, Abigail. We couldn't make it on foot but I could carry you… we could go see your mother.

Abby: You know I can't. It's bad enough I'm spending time with you. But to see her… before I'm born… it would dangerous. And besides… (Hurries to his side) would you want her to know I'll be taken from her? And raised in a different time?

Sesshomaru: It might make it easier on her when you are taken.

Abby: Yeah… as she'll stop me being taken, and then this conversation will never happen. It's called a paradox and I have to avoid them as much as I can. And that means you too. You have to promise me you won't use the information I've told you.

Sesshomaru: You mean I have let you go?

Abby: Yes. I have to go to the future.

(Sesshomaru stands for a moment then moves to a large tree, sitting down with one knee raised and his eyes closed. Abby looks at him for a moment then walks over, sitting next to him and leaning her head on his Mokomoko.

Both are still for a moment then Sesshomaru holds her right hand in his and rests his head on her hair and his left hand on her shoulder.)

Sesshomaru: Abigail, how old are you?

Abby: I'm just over twenty years old.

Sesshomaru: (moves a little) You look it.

Abby: yes. I appear to be ageing as a human. But it's possible I'll slow down like InuYasha once I reach a certain age… but I don't know. It's not certain.

Sesshomaru: I see. (Silence for a while. His claw closes on her shoulder.) You're older than your mother.

Abby: (laughs) That's time travel for you.

(Silence falls as they sit in the green forest)

Sesshomaru: Abigail… when you first arrived here… you both looked and had the scent of a full blooded human. Yet now you are half demon. How was it possible?

Abby: (lifts her wrist and taps at it for a moment. Her body shimmers and she returns to being a blonde woman with human ears) It's called a 'micro cellular visual disturber' but we called them shimmers. It's used to disguise who I am.

Sesshomaru: (looks down at her) Change back. Now.

Abby: (turns simmer off) You sound angry. Is there something wrong?

Sesshomaru: You deliberately hide who you are. You hide your blood, your heritage. Are you ashamed of it?

Abby: (pauses) I won't lie. I was. But not because of who I am. I have always been proud to be your and Rin's child. But before I got the shimmer… I was always treated differently. There aren't any demons where I come from. No one looks like me or thinks like I do… no one understands me. So I had the shimmer programed to the appearance of my full human side. And people started treating me like a normal human. But since I have it active almost all the time, longer than any other of its kind but because of that I'm sometimes shorts out of me which can be very annoying.

Sesshomaru: hm.

Abby: You didn't understand most of what I just said, did you?

Sesshomaru: No, not really.

(Both fall silent)

Abby: Ok, what's wrong?

Sesshomaru: (shifts and pulls her closer.) Whatever your motive… you hide who you are.

Abby: (turns suddenly and wraps her arms around his neck.) I hid who I was, yes, I won't deny that. But I'm not ashamed. Don't think I am. I never denied I was half demon… I was just lonely. Please understand. I promise, lonely or not, from now on, I won't hide who I am.

(Pushing her back, Sesshomaru reaches out to her face and runs a finger down the mark on her cheek. Silent for a moment before nodding.)

Abby: (smiling) We still have a few hours of sunlight and you promised to give me some training. (Jumps to her feet effortlessly and raises a tensed hand.) Let's see what you can do old man.

End of Scene 4


	11. Act 2 Scene 5: Don't Go

Act 2 Scene 5: Don't Go. 

**AN: this one's in full as I wrote it a very long time ago. Maybe someday I'll go back and change the rest of the story to match but… until then…**

Abigail grinned as she lifted the blade before her face, staring at her own refection. She had to notice she was smiling before lowering it and sliding it effortlessly into the sheath at her side. "It's an amazing blade Tōtōsai. I am really grateful for your kindness." One hand resting on the new blade, she turned to look at the demons. "This will save a lot of lives. You have my thanks and theirs."

Tōtōsai blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head. "Ha, it was nothing young lady. It's nice to see you inherited your mother's kindness and well as your father's skill."

"And what do you mean by that?"

The old sword smith stiffened before jumping backwards onto the three eyed cow. "Aha, nothing lord Sesshomaru. Well, I'll be off now. Take care young lady!"

And with a kick, the ox and its rider were gone, flying up over the trees and leaving the two family members. Sesshomaru was staring at his child but the girl was looking at her feet, unable to meet his eye. They both knew what was coming. They both knew what was about to happen.

Sesshomaru blinked and lowered his gaze. "Don't go."

The woman smiled a little as she kept looking at her feet. "You know I have to. And you know it's foolish to ask me to stay." Her eyes almost glowed as she looked up at met his gaze. "Father… I have to go back."

For a moment Sesshomaru kept their locked gaze before lowering his head until his hair hid his eyes from her. "You're my child. It is my duty to protect you. To look after you. But how can I when you are leaving me?"

"You do look after me Sesshomaru. Every time I look in a mirror… and see my eyes or hair or ears… I'll think of you. I learnt your name at fourteen, when I became a solider and started my training. But every moment I had spare… I looked back in time at you." She chuckled a little and stepped forward, reaching out and holding his cheek as only a daughter could. "It's a little ironic; you hated humans. You always did. But it's the fate your child to save the whole of the human race."

The demon stared at her for a moment and leant into her warm touch on his face. "I understand. But I won't accept it. I will allow what must be to be, no matter the pain it brings."

Abigail bit her lip for a moment but then her hands wrapped around his chest plate and pressed her head into his shoulder, holding him as tight as her arms could while his held her as well. She felt like she would snap in half under the power of his grip but she bore with it. Then she felt his hand move down her hair and heard him whisper.

The words rang in her mind for a minute, their meaning warming her heart and fuelling her commitment.

"I'm proud of you."

She hugged him tighter and almost allowed her training to slip away as her eyes filled with tears. Her hand slid between the two of them and she pushed herself back a little from his kimono. "Do… do you know what the name 'Abigail' means?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, his hands tight around her back and his nose pressed deep into her hair between her ears. "No. I don't."

"It means 'my father's joy'."

His eyes opening a fraction, Lord Sesshomaru looked at the top of her head. "Abigail." The word rolled of his lip with a new meaning and he found bliss in it. His hands loosened on her and stepped back, holding her shoulders and looking down at her. "My daughter… Abigail." His head rose to look down his nose at her.

The time traveller lifted her head as well, looking into his eyes and smiling while her eyes grew foggy with water.

They didn't need to speak. The message was clear to them.

Then, out of nowhere, a bold of lightening hit the ground just away from them. Neither jumped but they both watched as the scorched ground absorbed the lighting then released it into the air, forming a swirling vortex of darkness and light.

The woman let out a deep breath and broke away from her father with a simple step. "Well… it's time for me to go."

She took a step forward but was stopped by someone grabbing her hand, holding it tight and trying to keep his hand steady. He wasn't succeeded.

Abby kept her head down and didn't look at him. "I want to go Sesshomaru. I want to save my friends and protect the people I love. Just as you do. Just as you want to protect Rin and me."

"I won't ask you to stay. Just understand that I want you to stay."

"I know you do. I want to as well. To stay here with you and my mother. But I also understand… I have a destiny to for fill." Her hand closed around his but she still wouldn't look at him. "I'm glad I got to spend some time with you, father."

His hand tightened to a point it threatened to draw the girl's blood. "And I you." Reluctantly his hand let go and her fingers slid away from him. "My daughter."

Abigail took a deep breath and looked towards the vortex before her. Letting it out she walked forward until she was right before it. She stared at it for a moment then lifted her head a little more. "Father." She turned on the spot and stared him dead in the eye. She grinned and a tear fell down her cheek. "Love you."

The words made him smile and he nodded slightly to her.

She returned the silent acknowledgement and took a step backwards, disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

-

"Stand back!"

"Here she comes!"

"Ready!"

"And… CLEAR!"

Abby gasped as she appeared on the platform of the small room, an orange light was spinning just in her eye sight. She watched it but then it turned green and she stepped off the raised stand, heading over to a door as it was opened. A man in thick armour was stood before her.

His eyes went up and down her, resting on her head and sword. "I see you were successful."

"Yes sir. I now have a weapon that will help us defeat the Salon. As well as training from… an expert."

The man didn't smile. "You met your father."

"Yes sir. And I will tell you something else." She smiled and reached out to her arm, pulling the computer off and holding it out. "I wish to have the shimmer deactivated. I will no longer hide my half demon side."

The officer took the computer but then looked up at her. "Why?"

Abigail lifted her head as she ran across the hanger and jumped onto a box, getting the attention of the battalions around her. "Because I am Abigail Tashio! Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands and his mate, the human Rin!" she lifted her hand in a fist. "I'm a half demon and dam proud of it! And I'm going to end this war!"

As the men cheered and clapped, she looked down at the weapon at her side then lifted her head to look out at the stars.

_Thank you… father._

"Umm… Abigail?"

Her eyes lowered to look down at the tec beside her. "What is it?"

"We might have a problem…."

**AN: Ok, don't expect the next chapter/scene to be this format, I wrote it like this to go with the (REALLY REALLY) bad picture I drew and published on DV.**

**Well, until next time.**


	12. Act 2 Scene 6 Return

Act 2 Scene 6 Return

**AN: Again, writing this in full….**

Sesshomaru did his best to hold in the sigh while looking down at his arms while tightened his grip around the little thing he held. For the last four nights he hadn't slept, remaining in his constant watch over her.

In his heart he called her, Abigail but he never once let the word slid his lips. It was clear who she was, the mark on her cheeks, her ears and scent were just as the woman he had met over a month ago. But he told himself that he would not call her by name. She could not have a name. So each time Rin suggested a name, he'd brush it away or remain silent but each time it chipped at the love for them both. He remained as close as he could be to her, often abandoning his duties to be near the child.

He told no one what had or would happen. Not even Rin. And now she lay across the room, warm in her sheets, smiling as she hugged the pillow he normally rested on. A sad smile lit up his lips as he began to feel the air change.

He stood from the window and walked to the next room where he could already see the vortex of black light forming. It span before him for a moment then a figure appeared in a blinding flash.

This was a woman, in her late thirties with brown hair in a outfit like that his child had worn on her arrival. She stood, her eyes scanning the room before setting on him and the bundle in his arms.

"Oh dear."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "I know why you are here."

"What?"

He stepped forward and stared at the traveller closer. "I know. You have come to take my child from me."

The woman's eyes widened a little and she physically swallowed. "You mean…? You know… but…? Who told you this?"

"She did."

"What?"

"My daughter came back in time to get a weapon. Something to help her defeat the Salon, the… aliens you are fighting. You wish to turn her into a weapon."

The woman swallowed and took a step forward. "If you know all this… she must have told you that it…"

"It must happen. She said that. That what has happened must happen. I must allow her to be taken from me." His arm closed tighter around the bundle. "But what father would I be if I just allowed it? If I allowed you, some strange human to just… _take_ my child?"

In just a few steps the woman ran over to him and stared up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru… your daughter is our _only_ hope! I know you have no love for the human race…"

At those words, he snapped his eyes up from the baby to her. "Yes. I despise your whole stupid race. Only Rin is the exception and though her, my child; _our_ daughter. In my eyes I would allow you all to die. But she spoke with pride and her voice was filled with commitment. I saw my blood in her eyes." he let out a soft breath and lowered his eyes to his arm. His hand held the cheek of his sleeping child before slowly lifting it up in his grip and kissed her forehead. His eyes closed as he tried to accept what he was about to do. He leant back and looked down on her. "Take her."

The woman blinked. "What?"

"Take her." He held her out a little, his hands holding her as lightly as he could.

The time traveller took a moment but then reached out and took the baby in her bundle. She let out a breath and rocked her for a moment, shushing in a soft tone. When the child had settled, she lifted her eyes to the demon. "Thank you my lord. You don't know what this means." She turned away from him to the portal.

"Wait."

"My lord?"

The demon narrowed his eyes, cold and bitter. "I have three conditions in allowing you to take her. My first is that you do not take another. My child will end your war. She will bring you peace and I am certain of that. However I will not allow you to cause another the pain you will cause both myself and my mate. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman nodded simply.

The demon lifted his head. "My second condition is simple. My child told me that she could be taken because she did not have a name. Since I have agreed to give her to you… I will name her, you will use it but it will never be spoken again." He took a breath and nodded. "She is Abigail. Do not allow her to be called anything but Abigail; no shortening, no changing it. Abigail and only Abigail."

The woman nodded again. "That… is simple enough. Your last condition?"

"My last conduction is for the future. Both mine and yours. When she is twenty, she will come back to this time… she will meet me and my half-brother… and with me, she will travel to the sword smith Tōtōsai and be crafted a weapon." He took a step forward and reached out for the baby, stroking her face. "This is the future for her and the past for me. As she must be taken from me… this must happen." His hand fell from her and he stepped back. "But I know… she will end your war. I have seen her skill and I know the power of her blood; of both side. My daughter… my joy… will save the human race. My condition… is that once your war is won; you allow her return to this time. You allow her to return to me… and her mother. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman took a deep breath and blinked several times. "I… I can't guarantee that. I mean… I have no idea how long the war will go on for… and even then…"

"Do I make myself clear? That is my word. Swear you will keep it and I will allow you to take her."

The woman lifted her head and held the child closer. "My swear my lord."

Slowly nodding, the demon kept an eye on the pair. "Then go."

With one more nod, the time traveller turned to the vortex, held the child tighter and stepped into the future.

On the other side, in the past, Lord Sesshomaru stared at where the place she had been before turning and walking to the bed. Rin lay there, blissfully unaware of what had happened. Stroking a hair off her face, he smiled sadly. "Don't worry Rin; she'll be fine."

Rin moaned and rolled over in her dreams, her hand grabbing him as it always did. She never wanted to be parted from him. He shifted to lie beside her and her head instinctively found his lap where it rested for the rest of the night.

When the dawn came, she yawned and stretched more animal like than human then smiled up at her mate. "Good morning my lord."

He didn't say anything but stroked her hair back. But her eyes closed and she sighed. "I better go feed the baby. Oh and I had a few new names for her."

The demon kept his silence as she stood up and moved to the small cot across the room. His heart broke when he saw her face drop and she lifted the cloth inside it. "Se…Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru where… where's the baby?"

Half of him wanted to run across the room and hold her but he sat there, his body cold and frozen.

Rin turned on the spot, tears in her eyes. "Where… where's the…. Where is she?"

His arms wrapped around her back, her face pressed into his chest. "Rin… don't worry."

"But where is she? Where's… our baby?"

His arms tightened around her but she was crying now. Rin was smart and her mothering side was far stronger than even Sesshomaru could have imagined. She knew. She knew their child was gone.

So she cried. She cried and screamed and begged that it wasn't true.

But it was.

Sesshomaru just stood and took her abuse and screams. It felt she was expressing herself for them both. He could feel himself wanting to destroy things, to scream and maybe even cry. His little girl was gone and he would…

He stopped. As did Rin.

Their attention was grabbed by a strange light emerging from the window, blocking out the morning sun. His eyes widened a little as he watched the vortex form until a shape emerged from it.

The whole world went silent as she looked up and smiled at them. "Right on target."

Sesshomaru let out a breath and released one arm on Rin, allowing her to fully see the strange woman.

Abigail smile fell a little as her eyes locked with the woman. "Hello."

Rin shook her head, her eyes narrow on the figure. "Who… who are you?"

"My… my name's Abigail."

"But who are you?"

The woman walked over to the younger one and reached out to hold her hand. "You know who I am."

Shyly Rin took hold of the woman's hand and looked at her fully, her eyes locking on the marks on her cheeks, the white ears and the hair she had as it hung over one eye. Her mind just couldn't process it. "You… you were a baby."

"I know. It's a very long story." she chuckled a little then turned to the demon. "As for you! What the hell do you think you were doing! You're bloody lucky the time lines righted themselves! Now because of your interference, I had to come back here and spend time with you!" Her breath escaped in a long sigh but then she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Sesshomaru took a moment but then hugged her. "Abigail. It's good to see you again." He pushed her back and looked over her face, reaching out to her hair. But her hand grabbed his wrist, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Her hand dropped from his grip as she spoke. "It… it was war."

Slowly, he reached out to her face and pulled the curtain of hair away until it hung by her cheeks. Her left eye was covered with a strange skin like patch.

At his side, Rin gasped suddenly. "Your eye."

"What happened?"

"A… a salon ripped it right out of my head. If I didn't have such a strange blood type I could have had a replacement but…." She sighed loudly. "But it doesn't matter. The war is over now. Thanks your training it only took three years."

Sesshomaru slowly touched the edge of the patch and down to her cheek where he held her face gently. "How long are you staying?"

Abigail's face lit up. "Well, since the war is over, they have no real need for me anymore. They said they will summon me when they need me but they will pick different times in my life."

Rin blinked and grabbed the woman's arm. "You mean…"

"I'm here for good."

The woman squealed and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug, holding her as tight as she could. After a moment another pair of arms locked around them both and held them to his shoulders. For a moment the group were silent but then Sesshomaru leant over to the dog ears. "If you're staying, you're wearing our clothes."

"Oh come on dad!"

"Abigail."

"It's Abby! And I liked being called Abby! Why did you have to change it!"

"A nick name is unbecoming of our kind."

Suddenly the woman pushed away from them both and jumped over to the door with a childish smile. "Says you _Fluffy_!"

As Rin held in a chuckle, the demon sped off after the girl who very quickly darted though the door and into the palace, her laughter filling the silent location.

For the next five years, Abigail lived in the westerner palace or travelled with her father around his land, dealing with trouble makers and pests. She disappeared four times in those years to deal with the future but she always returned to her family.

**The end **

**Yeah, i know, it sucks. But please, review.**


End file.
